Find My Memories
by Sleep'tight'lil'kitty
Summary: All the princess and the princesses of the Wonder Planet has lost their memories. One day Prince Charming found a girl with red hair. Rein feels jealous and Shade thinks he have seen her somewhere while the other princesses admire her. What will happen to them? Would they find their memories and be with the one who the truly love? FXS RXB (Starts with FXB and then changes)
1. We Met

You know that all fairy tales start by falling in love at first sight? This is the same. A prince falls in love as well as the girl. It all began when Prince Charming saw a certain red hair girl in the rain crying...

Normal POV

"Um... Excuse me, but why are you crying down there?" The Prince asked.

"... I don't know?" she answered back lifting up her from her knees after a moment of hesitation.

"You can trust me. Please don't please tell me why you are here and-Wow! You look so beautiful! You finally lifted your face up!"

"Tha-thanks..."she said with a cute blush.

" You look cute... ^_^ How about you follow me to my palace. I am Prince Bright of the Jewelery Kingdom"

After riding the long ride to the palace, they finally stopped and came down. Prince Bright took the red haired girls to his maid for some washing and to give her proper clean clothes.

One hour later~

The red haired girl came out in a sparkly pink dress with a red ribbon tightning her skinny waist. Her dress was really short, showing off her long pale creamy legs. Her hair which was once messy and untied resting on her shoulder was now tied up in high curly pigtails beautifully. Her pale face was now decorated with makeup which made the girl even cuter. With a bright red blush she came out of the dressing room.

Bright got very red as the girl came in.

" I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Fine. I am from... I can't remember... I knew my name was Fine because it said on my old clothes... Sorry", said Fine.

Bright managed to smile a juicy smile to Fine, but even without a single word, he just looked as if he wanted to hug her. Fine then flushed with red when he held his hands into her soft creamy small hands.

" I will introduce you to my sister, Aletezza and all her friends. Even Prince Shade from the Moon Kingdom."

After hearing the word Prince Shade of the Moon Kingdom, she felt her heart ache, then she fainted.

Flashback:

"Fine! Do you know how much I am so annoyed! Why do you even care so much when I am with Rein by ourselves?! Why do you have to stop me and try to convince me not ask her out? Please just go away! It was a mistake I ever loved you! I just wish I never saw you at the Rose Park!" The boy with blueish purplish hair and yellow clothes said face turning around. Fine felt her heart ache while her pretty glittery eyes was now having painful tears crawling down. "I don't want you anyway!" Fine yelled back as she slammed the door shut and ran away.

Flashback ends..

Fines POV

When I got back up, I looked around the room and realised that this room looked familiar. Yeah, it was the room that Bright slept in... Wait! How do I know? How does this room look familiar? Please help me out!

Then I heard a creak and saw that Prince Bright was coming in.

"Thank you your majesty", I said when he came in.

"No need to be. After all I am a prince. But please just call me Bright", he answered back with a cute smile. I beamed back. He was so adorable. I was thinking about him when I felt a little kiss on my cheek. I felt my whole face turning red and my heart beating at the same time.

"Can I ask you something?"I said

"Sure!" he said.

"Do you have any idea why I think this place feels very familiar?"

"I don't know... When first saw you I thought you looked very similar", he said.

"Um... Your majesty?"

"Please just call me Bright!"

"Okay... So your majes- Oh.. Um.. Bright. Yeah... Anyway can you introduce me to your sister?"

"Sure! Her name is Aletezza, like I said before"

After walking through the long halls, we stopped at a fancy looking room. Bright knocked twice as the door opened. A beautiful girl came out who had long blonde fuzzy hair with a white puffy dress with colourful stripes. She had jewelery all over her body; she looked perfect! Her elegancy matched perfectly.

"Onīsama? Who is she?"

"She is Fine. Can she share a room with you?"

"... Huh... Course.."

"Good. I will go to the other kingdoms to introduce her.

"Okay... Be careful onīsama."

3 hours later~

"Where are all the princesses and the princes?" I asked?

"Oh yes! I forgot to tell you! The princes and the princesses are all going to have a vacation so they are getting ready in the Sunny Kingdom; except Aletezza is getting ready in our Kingdom. Anyway we are going there right now!"Bright explained,"Oh! Here we are! "

I liked him. He was really kind and funny. I can't wait to see the princes and princesses!

At Sunny Kingdom palace~

Princess Rein's POV

I can't wait to see Bright! My heart is beating soooo fast!

Knock knock!

I race towards the door thinking it was Bright.

"Oh... Hi Shade!" I said, a bit disappointed.

"Hi..." He said with a blush.

"Let's go to the others."

"Sure!"

Me and Shade walked in awkward silence to the other's rooms.

While at the 'Others'~

Normal POV

"Miluro! Are you going to wear that! You look so cute!"Sophie admired

"Th-thanks" Miluro said with a blush.

Creak...

The door opened as Shade and Rein came in.

"Hi Miluro! Hi Sophie! Hi Lione! Hi 12 princesse- Wait! Where are the 12 princesses of the seed Kingdom?"Rein said.

"They said they won't be able to come " Lione said dissapointedly

"Oh..."Rein said.

Meanwhile at Bright and Fine~

Knock Knock!

Bright knocked but no one answered. He smashed the door open as Fine looked at him surprised.

"Let's go in now " Bright said.

"Okay!"Fine chirped in excitement.

As they went in, Fine saw the pictures on the walls looked familiar. She felt a chill going through her back.

They reached the door the others were in.

"You can open it Fine"

Fine nodded and slowly opened the door. She raced behind Bright as he walked in and said hi to the other princes and princesses.

"Um... Bright? Who is that behind you?"Rein asked with jeolesy.

"Oh! This is Fine"

"Hi! I am Fine! Nice to meet you!"

"Hi! I'm Rein. I am the princess of the Sunny Kingdom."

They all started talking together happily except for three; Shade (thinking he had seen this girl before), Rein (feeling jealous) and Fine who was thinking the same as Shade.


	2. Our new rooms (SHORT)

After 3 days of driving~

Normal POV

"Excuse Me? Sebastian? Are we there yet? (Sebastian is Rein's driver)" Fine said.

"What do you think? I am driving right now so it is obvious we are not there yet!"

"I don't mean that!"

"What do you mean then?"

"Urgh!"

"Why are you so fustrated?"

"Never mind!"

After the 'not so helpful' conversation was finnished, everyone cracked up laughing while Shade was riding his 'dinosaur' following them behind, deep in thought.

After 3 hours~

"Excuse Me? Sebastian? Are we there yet?" Fine asked again.

"What do you think? I am driving right now so it is obvious we are not there yet!"

"I don't mean that!"

"What do you mean then?"

"Urgh!"

"Why are you so fustrated?"

"Never mind!"

"Wow! That looks so cool!"Rein said with a gasp.

"I wanna go there"

"Same!"

"Me to! "

"Can we go there?"

"Please?"

After all the comments, Rein said,"Guys! But this is the place!"

"Yay!"

"I will lead you to you resort hotel. Please follow me", Sebastian said.

Every one followed behind admiring the scenery.

"Wait! Where is the Shade guy? I thought he left with us! "Fine questioned.

"He's probably on his dinosaur thingy " Rein answered.

"He always move around on his dinosaur!"

"Yeah"

"Don't know why"

"But-" Fine started

"But what?" Shade said as he appeared in front of them.

"Nothing! Never mind" Fine answered surprised.

In the resort hotel~

"Wow! This place wonderful!"Lione exclaimed.

"Uh huh!" Miluro agreed.

Even Tio who was quiet all along the trip jumped around almost crashing into fragile things.

"STOP IT TIO!" Lione shouted to her little brother; now chasing after Tio.

"Miluro! Help me!"

"Uh... Shall I? Um... Okay? Fine! Wanna come? "

"Yes! That looks like fun!"

*Sigh*

That was the only thing Rein can do while Bright was laughing to himself and Shade just staring.

"Bright! How could you laugh at this!?"Rein said.

"Just look over there!"

Where he was pointing to was Fine picking up every single member of the gang tidying them up. When she finnished, she piled them up on the side of the rubbish bin and said,"That was so fun! Let's do that again! "

*Sigh* Again!

"Let's just go and check in Sebastian"

"Yes, your Ladyship. I'm at your service"

Fine quickly dragged the whole pile of the members seeing that Rein, Bright and Shade.

"Guys! Wait up!"

After checking in, they walked into their rooms. Lione and Sophie shared a room, Btight and Rein shared a room (because Rein wanted to be with him, even if he refused), Tio was by himself (he wanted to be by himself so he can bounce on beds) which leaves Fine and Shade.


	3. Date 1 (even shorter)

**Sorry! I have to make it short! I have an ICAS test coming up soooo...**

...Which leaves Shade and Fine...

In Fine and Shade's bedroom~

○.○ *Gasp!*

"I can't believe I have to be with Shade!" Fine said shocked.

"You are not the only one who doesn't like it!"

"But I don't even know you!"

"No, however I think I have seen you before"

"Same here..."

"I think I know!" Shade said.

"Me too!" Fine echoed back.

"So obvious!"

"Soooo obvious!"

"It-it's..."

"Yes, it's..."

"No idea"

"Same"

*Sigh*

Fine's POV

Why do I feel like this in front of Shade? I'm sure I'm in love with Bright, the bright, warm and kind guy. Not the cold, icy, creepy guy.

I really need to know myself. Also, do I know these Royals? IDK!?

I walked to the room where Rein and Bright stayed.

"May I come in?"

"Sure!"

I'm sure that was Rein, not Bright. I wish it was... ㅠ.ㅠ

"Bright! $# #$%?; €^*(! (_=_*&££솔호ㅘㅠㅗㅓㅎ호첰ㅋ허!" Rein said.

Then Bright opened the door. He was soooo handsome!

Wow!

"Fine! Why are you here?"

"Um... I had a question, but I think I know it now. Never mind! Sorry for the interruption!"

I ran to my room and opened the door.

"Shade! Let's go to the magic show there! They might know something!"

"Fine!"

"What?"

"I mean, fine! I will go!"

"Oh... I knew that!"

"Yeah. You totally did!"


	4. Nightmare Night, Day, Morning

**Sorry I didn't update new chapters. I had a bad school term. Looks like my crush likes someone else! ㅠ.ㅠ**

**I couldn't be bothered to underline and stuff so... yeah... Sorry. Anyway on with the story! **

Shade's POV

"Wow!" Fine said.

I have to say she looks so cute. Today she did her hair into high straight pigtails. She didn't put on any makeup like Rein which made me see her actuall soft smooth skin. I didn't realise what I was doing until Fine said, "Hey. Your scaring me!"

"Huh?"

"Your hands are touching my face"

"What!"

"See?"

"Sorry" I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"You look cute when you're blushing!"

"Hey!"

"More than Bright. Don't tell him what I just said"

"... here we are" I replied feeling guilty.

"Excuse me?" Fine said.

"Come hear young lady... Oh! Your boyfriend too"

"He is not!"

"Anyway, money?"

"Here" I said.

She lifted off her hood and revealed a young youth. She had navy blue hair and pinkish purplish eyes. Her skin was white as snow and her lips were cherry red.

"Why did you come here?"

"We had a question. Why do we think we have seen each other before?" I said.

"Wait" was all she said as she shifted off her chair and into a tiny closet beside Fine and took out a dangerous looking blue globe.

She stared Into it as if trying to communicate with it while her hands were flying over the globe naturally.

She finally said,"You two are a couple in another world. When you go there, you would instantly fall in love and drama will be caused. Now go. If questions, pay the triple amount which will be-"

"OK. Bye!" Fine said as she grabbed my wrists and ran out the door.

"I have a bad feeling. I think this is just *DEJA VU*" I said after running, I mean SPRINTING all the way back to the resort.

(*Search Deja Vu*)

"No."

"What?"

"I think this is true"

"How?"

"I had a flashback" she answered and then started crying.

Fines POV

I don't know why my heart is aching so hard after the chat with the girl in the market.

"I can't breathe!"

"What!?" He replied with a worried face. "Let's go to the hospital"

"No"

"Then how are you going to breathe?"

"I have athsma" I lied.

"OK."

Night~

I couldn't go to sleep! My brain is too full, I can't breatge and my heart is aching! But somehow I got to sleep.

Morning~

When I woke up, I felt warm arms around me. I looked in front of me and saw-

"Shade!"

"What?" Be said rubbing his eyes and yawning at the same time.

"Why are you on my bed?!"

"You couldn't get to sleep and looked so hurting, I came up with an idea. I found a book of ways to calm a person who is hurt. It was giving love to them, but I can't because we are 13, you are a girl and I am a boy. So I don't know what I did, and all I can remember is me falling asleep. I am very sorry" he explained, while face turning red as a tomato.

"Fine!" I heard Bright in front of the door.

"Can I come in?"

"..."

"OK. I'm coming in!"

And the door opened when Shade was still on my bed a the fact we were staring at each other...


	5. Meet this guy

Creaak...

The door opened half way, then stopped. Fine and Shade heard voices.

"Now what?" It was Bright a voice.

"No! It's because there is a market there! Wanna come? If it's because of Fine, don't worry. I already sorted it out"

"OK, Fine I'll go, next week"

"Oh~please?"

"Then call me later"

"Yippee!"

Shade and Fine forgot that they were on the same bed and missed a chance of seperating back to their own beds. "Fine-" He trailed off. "Maybe I'm distracting you two?"

"No! There are nothing between us, so don't think it that way!" Fine and Shade shouted together.

"Yeah. You guys do know you guys are way too young for-"

"We are not doing that... thing"

"Ok"

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh! Almost forgot! Fine! Remember I said I will introduce you to some boys! Yep! It is today!"

"Um.. Okay?" Fine replied. She couldn't remember he said that.

"Wear your best clothes and make yourself fancy!" He said as he ran off getting chased by Rein.

" I thought he liked you! Who cares!" Shade said

**2 hrs later~**

"BRIGHT! Is this all right?" Fine asked as she ran towards him.

"You look perfect! Now let's go in!" Then they walked into the mall. They walked happily to a fancy looking cafè. Then Bright spoke up," Hey Eli!"

Then a boy who looked around their age turned around and revealed a beautiful face. His face looked soft and smooth, his brown sparkling eyes looked cheerful and his hair looked perfect! Fine guessed his name was Eli, since Bright already called him Eli.

"Eli! This is Fine. Fine. This is Eli" He introduced Fine to Eli and Eli to Fine.

They shook hands but Fine also noticed he was blushing.

She was surprised by that.

"Hey. You two can hang out for a sec. Rein's calling me" he said as he walked off with his ringing phone on his hand.

"K" Fine and Eli said together. They both sat together on a seat facing each other like a date. They talked together lile long lost friends, waiting for their drinks Eli ordered.

Finally their drinks came out. Fine got a strawberry smoothie while Eli got a banana one.

"Strange. I thought most boys will drink fizzy drinks," Fine admitted.

"Well, yeah. True. But I don't drink fizzy drinks. They hurt my tongue," He replied.

"Same here"

Then Bright walked in. "You guys having a good time?" He teased.

"I've never been smiling this wide before. All u can remember is just... darkness, " Fine answered.

"You-lost your memories?" Eli said.

"Well, yeah. Kinda"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes"

"K"

Awkward silence~

Fine spoke up,"So Bright. What did Rein say?"

"Oh yeah! Forgot! We were going out on a date (forced) and Rein said to meet in front of the Flower Garden, just in front of the Resort! Well, see ya!" Then he ran off.

"Ok~?" Fine replied, confused. Then her phone rang. "Please wait here. Just need to answer it" she said, pointing to her nonstop ringing phone.

"Sure" Eli said.

**Fine's POV**

"Hello! Fine speaking~" I answered.

"Hi Fine! It's me, Shade" Shade replied back on the phone.

"So... what do you want?" I said.

"Just wondering. Where are you?" He said.

"I'm at the mall"

"Do you have time?"

"Plenty" I say.

"Then can you meet me at the Wish Flowers at 12:00?"

"Sure!"

"Well, see ya in 2 hrs!"

"See ya" I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" I heard a voice and turned around. It was Eli.

"That was my friend" I replied.

"Oh..." He said.

"I need to go. Bye!" I said.

"Wait! Do you have time on Friday?"

"Sorry! I'm meeting my sister to the movies" I answered.

"Ok. Can you give me your phone number before you go?"

"Sure!" And then I shared mine and his number before going back to the Resort. I ran as fast as I could go, before Rein meets up with Bright. I opened the door of Rein and Bright's room open. Rein was sitting on the chair, outing on makeup.

"Rein! Can you help me dress up!" I said.

She looked up calmly and smiled a beautiful smile and said, "Sure"

She bathed me, did my hair, chose clothes for me, dis make up on me and accessoried me. I was speechless. It was incredible!

"Rein! I don't know what to say! Thank you so much!" I squeled.

"You don't need to thank me. Now off you go!"

Then I ran back to MY/SHADE'S/OUR room. I took out my necklace and held onto it. I don't like putting it on. It was my charm. I don't know since when I had it. It fell out of my pocket when I followed to Bright's palace.

(It is basically saying when she was on Bright's car thing, it fell out. She noticed that it fell out of her pocket, picks it up and takes it back into her. Thanks for telling me if you didn't know what it meant to mean)


End file.
